User blog:Baron Joshua/Atomic Age Space Fiction
I've decided to take a dive into Wikia blogging by discussing a certain style of Science Fiction that's retro. Space fiction inspired by the 1930s to the 1950s; that means Space Rangers, Venusian Woman, Amazonian's from Space, and clunky robots that are somehow a great threat. The science fiction where Atomic Rockets, and conventional fueled space craft are enough to take us though out the solar system quickly (science isn't the focus, the themes are). What Makes a Good Hero? In this genre of fiction, the hero doesn't have to be strong, but it helps to be athletic. Heroes are brave, smart, and have a clear under standing of right, and wrong. In American Science Fiction this meant obiding the law, and fighting against subjugation. Space Ranger fight pirates, smugglers, and watch the stars for potential invassion by hostile creatures. Explorers seek new lands for colonization, and tame the wilds of a far off frontier while scientists work to better mankind, even if they are blind to the dangers of their research. Engineers support all the before mentioned by ensuring that the advanced technology remains in working order. Soviets had similiar classes of heroes however their fiction took on a different aspect. The heroes of soviet fiction usually had some ecological motivation; such as preserving a dying race from a mega-corporation exploiting it's world in an imperialistic take over. The Soviet hero was often the one who bridged gaps between cultures; becoming a kind of emissary meant to promote universal brotherhood. Aliens in Soviet fiction where rarely hostile, and often where less advanced then the people of Earth. Due to this the Soviet hero promoted a kind of anti-imperialism. Both are admirable hero types. Antagonists The Antagonists of Atomic Age fiction are the Power Mongers; Facists, and Imperialists. Emperor's intent on world conquest, Nazi's seeking a counter attack from space, or even scientists intent on using Androids, or Death Rays to become master of the Universe. Their motives are usually rather direct; Power. It often doesn't go deeper then that, a desire for power, and to subjugate. Occassionally however these foes will begin a monologue where they try to justify their selfish desires. They might claim to bring order, that man can't rule himself; over all they will spout anti-democratic banter expressing a lack of faith in personal liberty. Some more scientificly minded foes may have something broader to say. Some may have genetically engineered, or mechanically built beings they consider superior to mankind, and having lost faith in mankind seek to replace them with their creations whom they have deemed flawless. CEOs who ignore the ecology, or native people of a planet can also be antagonists, especially if one's hero is of the Emissary archtype. Such CEOs may plan to take what they can before moving on to another planet, leaving the natives to scavage in the wastes, or to become extinct. Villianous CEOs don't care who they hurt, so long as they can retire in peace. Such a character can easily get the attention of Space Rangers should they place their employee's in danger by ignoring safty requlations, or conducting illegal operations. Usually such will get the Antagonist taken to court to be handled by the judicial system. Robots Robots can take on a number of forms. They are often tubular (having electronic tubes), have emense strength, and physical resiliance. They follow commands, and can be used for risky rescue, as guards, or to do hazardous work. They are typically given pet names by their masters, and always seem to interest children. Robots are as good as those who command them, should they have no personality. Personalty driven Robots are purpose built, and have some form of communication capacity. Robots have directives they operate on. For example Protect>Ship or Protect>Will Robinson. Should a command conflict with it's directives, the Robot will not carry out the order. They'd have to be reprogramed with new directives. Even while not a living being these mechanical companions continue to inspire with selfless service, gaining them the affection of youths, and adults alike. Evil Robots are those who are either under the control of an Antagonist, or that have turned on their creators though some programing malfunction. It's rare that a Robot has sentience, but when they do, this grants free will, and a conscious. Androids that are completely human are rare, and highly advanced, often experimental. These mechines either function like other robots, or as their own being. They didn't begin to recieve popularity till much latter in real time when people became more acustomed to the concept. Robots are both interesting, and scary. The unhuman robots are primarily admired, while the more human ones are looked on with suspecion. What is it doing? Why is it staring at me? It's unsettling. Children Youth, despite what we'd call better judgement, where greatly involved in the American fiction of the time. It was felt that including a young side kick who knew a lot about electronics, and has a drive to assist the hero would inspire the young audiance to pursue a field in robotics, rocketry, or radio communications. Sometimes the kid would be able to help though relaying a message, or commanding a robot, however if caught by the Antagonist they'd be used in a plan to capture, or destroy the hero. In such a case they would rarely escape on their own unless the henchies where distracted. The children of such fiction are educated in technical matters, often have a desire to pursue a space related carreer, and are eager to prove they are able to do well in that carreer even before they are adults. Often some organization, akin to the boyscouts, will exist to give these budding youths an outlet that's safe for them to do just that. They might tour an outpost, conduct a moon walk, or shadow someone in their field of interest. Their are a few things they can't do though, for example, use leathal force, it's not approriate to have a young character use such, though they can threaten to as much as they wont. They also can't be directly killed by the antagonist; they can get themselves in an accedent trying to help, or get hit by some weapon while being too close to the action; but they will usually survive. If they didnt' our heroes would face having been semi-responsible for the lose, and most don't want to see the hero having to handle such a conflict of the self. Rockets, and Saucers The means of transportation is more a plot device, but is worth mentioning. Rockets fly like planes, and are really fast when going forward. Saucers are usually able to travel between solar system though some faster then light travel, but generally move slow when such isnt' in effect, unless they are moving evassively as they can go any direction on a dime. Aliens, and Mutants oh my! Most aliens will be human life accustomed to dwelling on another planet however, they may be mutants. This means they where once human, but are now physically different, and often have mind powers. Mutants may be reptilian people, genetically engineered merfolk, or a cyclops to name a few examples. Alien life that isn't human, or human like are often insectoid, or near aquatic. Communication barriers means they will tend towards hostility, as peace isn't something one can negotiate when the message doesn't get through. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts